Curse His Stupid Jokes
by lifeandlighters
Summary: "I already did that today, twice." Slightly AU b/c of changed events. Stanny. Danny is taken unawares by his feelings for Stiles that apparently everyone knew about. LydiaxJacksonxScottxIsaacxAllison mentioned, also.
1. The Beginning?

"I already did that today, twice," and with that, along with Stiles' cheeky smile, Danny's world was turned upside down. Why that day, of all days, did Danny have to be on the bench with a twisted ankle? He could've been perfectly happy playing lacrosse far away from Stiles. Stiles didn't know it, but that one sentence had ruined him.

At first, it hadn't been that bad. Danny just pictured Stiles "playing with himself," but I mean, he _had_ just mentioned it, what else was Danny gonna do? Then, Danny realised he had enjoyed what he had been picturing, which was an issue because Danny made sure not to think of any of the guys on his team like that. He couldn't afford to, especially Stiles. Stiles would notice before anyone else, and he wasn't very good at not making stuff like this into a big deal.

The game ended quickly because of some emergency that turned out to be some dumb kid who pulled the fire alarm. The teams were ushered off to the locker rooms and the game was rescheduled. Danny thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to watch Stiles for another half hour. He was pretty sure he was going to explode because of how turned on the image his mind kept conjuring up made him. Every time something barely reminded him of Stiles he was picturing it:

_ Stiles was lying on his bed late at night with no one around, wearing only his boxers. He had one hand down his pants, moving slowly, and his eyes were shut tight in concentration. His other hand would travel up and down his sides while he started panting softly. The hand down his pants wasn't enough and he began to move it faster and faster until small grunts escaped his lips. Sweat gathered on his brow and Stiles free hand abandoned his body in favour of clutching the sheets. There were a few seconds where there was just the rhythm of Stiles' strokes, and his arched back, and then his eyes would fly open. His hips jerked forward, and Stiles whimpered, "Danny." _

Of course after the game that Danny left immediately, the mentioning of Stiles became a serious problem. Danny began to avoid Stiles at all costs. He had to. There was no other way that this could work. He had to get Stiles out of his head; it was all too much, and he couldn't be thinking of Stiles like this. Stiles was straight, too. There was no way that anything could come from Danny feeding these... feelings? He wasn't sure. Danny had always really liked Stiles. He was annoying, but in a cute way. He was very nice to Danny and they were friends. Stiles had never bugged him. Though apparently, he was bugging everyone else, because all they could seem to talk about was Stiles.

"I mean, he is so _annoying_. He's like a fly constantly buzzing, and you can't smack it and kill it, but you really, really want to."

"Jackson, come on. Stiles is not that bad." Danny said to his best friend as they made their way to lunch, hoping to change the subject. The one picture of Stiles that kept sticking with him was making itself known once more. "He's really nice, and he means well."

"Well, meaning well isn't going to cut it. I don't think I can handle this much more; I'm going to snap. Why can't Scott have other friends? Why can't _I_ have other friends?" Jackson continued talking, but Danny was no longer listening. All he could see was Stiles walking straight towards him. He had to get out he had to leave. He had avoided him for so long.

"Danny!" Danny was pretty sure he lost all feeling in his whole body. There was nowhere to run. No way could he leave, and now, Stiles was talking to him. "Woah, dude, you okay?"

Stiles placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, and looked at him closely. Danny was frozen, staring at Stiles and his perfect, pink lips, his neck and all the places he wanted to mark, his chest as it rose and fell slowly, his gorgeous, sweet brown eyes. Then, his senses flooded and he came back to himself. He felt Stiles' hand burning into his shoulder and he shoved it off and ran. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest exit.

"What the hell?" He heard from behind him as he shoved past Lydia and nearly knocked her over. "Wait, Danny?"

He kept going. He didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to look her in the eyes, and didn't want to talk about his feelings.

"Danny Mahealani! You stop right there."

He stopped, and turned slowly with his head down. "Lydia, I'm really sorry. I just-"

"No." She said marching up to him and crossing her arms on her chest. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, really, I-"

She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and stared at Danny incredulously.

"Okay, fine. I have a crush on this guy, who I really shouldn't have a crush on, and I keep trying to avoid him. It's getting really difficult. He tried to talk to me, and I kind of freaked out and ran away." He bowed his head sheepishly.

Lydia smiled at him, and whispered, "Stiles?"

Danny's eyes flew wide, "Uh, what? No! No! No, not Stiles! What are you- are you on crack?" He scoffed, "Stiles."

Lydia held his gaze for about 2 seconds before she burst out laughing. "I knew it! I so totally called it! Ever since freshman year, I've been waiting for this."

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Stiles are practically meant to be. You've had a crush on him for the longest time. I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Let me repeat that, 'What?'"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Did you honestly not have any idea that you liked him until recently? I mean, honestly?"

Danny thought a moment, "Well..."

"See? The way you look at that kid, Danny... I'd kill to have Jackson look at me like that, and you know how much he loves me. It's not just you, though. Don't worry." She winked and spun on her heel to walk away.

Danny smiled to himself, and thought about Stiles for a moment. He didn't just think about how hot he thought he was, but he honed in on what made Stiles, _Stiles_. He thought about his dorky smile and his dumb jokes that were totally hilarious to Danny, his clothes and how they didn't seem to ever fit right, his hands and how they were always doing something. He thought about his eyes that were filled with mischief and laughter and lately far more aged, his arms and how they flailed about when Stiles talked, and he thought about the small rock that kindergarten-Stiles gave kindergarten-Danny to commemorate their lifelong friendship even though they'd only known one another for a day that Danny still had. In that moment, Danny discovered that he was completely in love with Stiles Stilinski, and also that Lydia had just something that sounded a lot like Stiles loved him, too.

"Lydia!"

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review let me know if you think I should continue and develop the story further. Thanks! xx **


	2. They Have No Idea

"What the hell do you mean, 'It's not just you.'?" Danny whispered harshly as he caught up to Lydia. At this point they were really close to the Cafeteria and he didn't want to risk being heard.

"I _mean_ it's not unrequited love. Aren't you a straight-A student?" She said looking at him with mock concern as they walked to the Cafeteria.

"But..." Danny stopped walking and Lydia turned to face him.

"Just come on, will you? I'm really hungry and we can talk about this later." She turned on her heel and walked off to get lunch leaving a very confused Danny stranded in the hall.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Scott. I put my hand on his shoulder and he smacked it off and ran away like I was the plague. Does he really hate me that much?" Stiles asked between mouthfuls of chips.

"The answer is probably, 'Yes.'" Jackson said sliding into the seat next to Scott. "Most people do."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jackson. Don't you have pampering to do or a manicure to get?" Stiles glared at Jackson from across the table, and then dropped his head to hit the table. "This is awful. Everything is awful. I hate everything."

Lydia sat down next to Stiles and looked at him worriedly. "Stiles, you alright?"

"I think he's having a mental breakdown. Can't be sure though. Does hating the world and everything in it mean one of those?" Jackson smirked and Lydia shot him a look.

"Honestly, you could stand to be a little nicer and maybe," She dropped her voice and ran her foot up Jackson's inner calf, "you'd get a reward in return."

Jackson's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and Scott laughed. Stiles just groaned, "Lydia, I know that you know my feelings for you aren't very strong anymore, but could you refrain from the dirty talk at least while I'm an emotional wreck?"

She dropped her foot and ran a hand across Stiles back bringing him up to look at her. "Okay. Look. _You_ need to calm down. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. There is no way," she lowered her voice, "Danny" and raised it to its normal volume, "hates you. He loves everybody. You know that. He is the nicest guy. That's partly why you like him. Isn't it?"

He stared at her for a moment, eyes momentarily flicking to Jackson who was practically seething at Lydia's hand rubbing circles across Stiles' shoulders. Then, Stiles looked back at Lydia, "You're right. I know. It's just- he ran away." Stiles looked away and Lydia gave his shoulder a squeeze before dropping her hand.

"I know, sweetie." Jackson seemed to calm down momentarily, but his mood was shifted again when Danny walked by without sitting down, and placed his tray at another table.

"Danny?" Jackson called. Either Danny didn't hear him or feigned deafness because he didn't respond. Jackson glared briefly, but didn't seem to find any solace in his anger. So, he just looked away like a dejected puppy. To be honest, it was a little difficult to watch for all three of them. Scott reached over and placed a hand on Jackson's thigh which seemed to calm him down. Stiles had yet to understand the relationship between Jackson, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia. It was all very odd, but he was working on writing a list of questions to ask Scott soon.

At that moment, Isaac chose to sit down next to Scott, and Allison next to Lydia. They each pressed a kiss to the person next to them's cheek, and tucked into their lunch. Stiles wondered why they were late, but smiled when he saw the hickey on Isaac's neck and didn't ask any questions.

"Nice hickey," Stiles smirked as he popped another chip into his mouth and watched as not only Isaac and Allison's hands flew to their necks, but Jackson and Scott's as well. Stiles then proceeded to drop his chip. "Wow, guys. Seriously?" He picked up the chip and muttered, "I hate being in this friend group."

Lydia pouted at Allison and Allison shrugged. She turned the pout to Jackson, and he just said, "Scott jumped me. What was I supposed to do?" Lydia huffed and took a bite of her sandwich, but nearly choked as she felt Allison's fingers graze her thigh, and the brunette leaned in to whisper, "Maybe we can do something later, just the two of us?" Lydia nodded eagerly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and stood up to go put his tray and trash away. He threw away the trash and was about to return to their table when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw Danny's head snap back to his respective tray and table. Frowning he sat down again, and wondered for a few minutes what that could've been about until the bell rang. Then, they all left for class, which was quite an ordeal in this friend group because all of them except Stiles shared kisses with those that weren't going in their direction, and it took awhile. Stiles just had to wait exasperated for Scott, and was surprised to find himself between Lydia and Allison receiving light kisses on the cheek from both.

"You were looking sad." Lydia said when he turned to her and Stiles smiled. "Really, don't think about it too hard, okay? Your giant brain will explode."

Stiles laughed, "Bye, Lydia. Bye, Allison."

Allison smiled over her shoulder and then walked away with her arm looped around her girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm never this good at updating, but the response was immediate and I was inspired. I figured I'd give you guys another chapter. How do you feel about LydiaxJacksonxScottxIsaacxAllison? I know it's a lot of people, but I like so many of the pairings involving all of them that I couldn't decide. So, I put them all in one. I think it works, but tell me if you don't, please. Without feedback the story is never going to be what you want it to be. Comments, suggestions, or questions (I sound like a food label.) ? Please Review, Follow, and Favourite. xx**


	3. Trust Me

**A/N: The response I've been getting to this is incredible. Thank you, so much. Also, the first scene is basically just pointless Allydia fluff. It doesn't really further the plot and I know some of you don't like it. Feel free to skip :)**

* * *

"So, Danny just figured out he has feelings for Stiles," Lydia said casually as she walked with Allison to her locker.

"Really?" Allison opened her locker and then turned to her girlfriend, "Wait, you mean he didn't know?"

"No. Apparently, he had no idea until a few days ago. What's even worse is that- just like Stiles- he has no clue that the other person is in love with him." She raised her eyebrows and rested against the lockers while Allison got her stuff.

"They're really, _really_ clueless. This is starting to get painful. Did he never wonder why it never worked out with anyone else?"

"I have no idea. Danny is very smart and very dumb. He had no idea that Jackson was in love with him for several months, and Jackson just gave up. Fortunately, Stiles has a bit more patience."

Allison shut her locker, "I never thought I'd hear Stiles and patience in the same sentence."

Lydia laughed and Allison smiled at her. The red-head leaned her head back and looked at her girlfriend quietly for a moment. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

Allison smiled wider and looked away, shaking her head. "C'mon."

"No, really."

Allison stared at her. Then, she leaned in and began kissing up Lydia's exposed neck. When she reached her ear she sucked on the lobe, and whispered, "You know what else is beautiful?" She sucked on the one spot below Lydia's ear that she knew drives her wild and waited for a response. Lydia shook her head and gasped. She could feel the huntress' smirk as she went back up to her ear, "You. Especially," She took this moment to run a hand up Lydia's smooth thigh, and make her eyes fly open to see who was watching, "when you're totally wrecked and shaking," She pulled the hand off her thigh and rested it just below her breast so she could run a thumb across her hardening nipple, "and moaning, all," She squeezed her breast lightly and let go, "because," She kissed her hard on the mouth, leaving Lydia breathless, "of me."

Allison completely pulled away and smiled. Lydia's cheeks were flaring red, and she was breathing heavily. She had one hand on the wall to support herself, and another grabbing and pulling lightly on her skirt. The look the banshee gave her, though, was what made it all worth it. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were full of lust. When she looked down a few dark marks were beginning to emerge on her pale skin.

"Allison Argent, you cannot-" Lydia huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "You can't just- um-" She sighed and glared at the brunette who was smiling triumphantly, fully aware of what she'd done. "Closet, now." Lydia finally said and dragged her girlfriend by the wrist down the hall.

* * *

"Lydia! Just the person I wanted to see," Stiles said, smiling, and running up to greet her in the empty hallway. She jumped as he came up behind her, and spun around looking bewildered.

"Oh, Stiles," she sighed, and made desperate attempts to smooth her ruffled hair, and look collected.

"Obviously," he geared up for an eye roll, but paused, "wait- why were you in the..." Stiles pointed to the closet, but dropped off as Allison emerged looking just as rumpled as the other girl. She, also, jumped and her hands flew to her mussed up hair.

"Stiles, um, hi," Allison said.

He suddenly felt like a parent who knew everything their child really did, but just waited for the kid to tell them on their own. "I suppose you guys were just fixing the water pressure, right?"

"What?" The two girls said together still apparently dazed from their tryst.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed to the sign on the closet door, _Electric and Plumbing Centre._ "How'd you even get in? Aren't the doors supposed to be locked?"

Lydia smiled mischievously, "Well, one of the perks of having a mom as a teacher is that she stays late when no one is there, and people are very- shall we say," she held up a small key, "careless around honours students."

"Your mother would be so proud." Stiles replied, sarcastically.

Lydia shrugged clearly unconcerned with her mother at the moment. "Anyway, why did you want to see me?"

"Well, first of all, Mrs. Elle isn't really buying that whole sick thing, so she sent me to find you. Secondly, I wanted to talk to you about you-know-who." His eyes then moved to Allison full of distrust.

She sighed and gave Lydia a kiss on the cheek, before walking off to her class. The two watched her go, and before they could say anything she called, "I know everything already," over her shoulder as she rounded a corner and disappeared.

"She what?" He turned to face Lydia again. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing she hadn't already guessed. You aren't exactly good at covering up your crushes." She gave him a pointed look, and they started walking back to their class.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean you have to tell her. She is very close to Scott who is very close to Jackson who is very close to Danny and if he found out..."

"Do you really think Scott or Allison would betray you to Jackson? They know how much you care about Danny. They aren't going to mess this up for you. Besides, there is no way you could mess up. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" He eyed her carefully, but kept walking.

"I just know. Some things you have to take on faith, okay?" They reached the classroom, and she opened the door.

"Okay." He followed her in, and shut the door. "I found her, Mrs. Elle."

They took their seats and Mrs. Elle faced them. "Where was she?"

"In the nurse's office, like she said." Stiles smiled and looked to see Lydia smiling back at him gratefully.

"Alrighty, then," Mrs. Elle continued on with her lecture, but Stiles wasn't listening. He glanced back over at Lydia and saw the paper she held up: _Trust me._

He quickly scribbled a note back, and held it up quickly: _With my life._

He then rethought the note and wrote below that: _Or more accurately, my heart._

Lydia chuckled and bent her head to take the notes that were left on the whiteboard.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I am just super swamped with school, at the moment. As always, review, favourite, and follow :) xx**


	4. The Drive

**A/N: One of my best friends has inspired me to write this chapter so soon. Thank you, Esther, for the encouragement and I dedicate this chapter to you. **

* * *

"You said we can talk about this later and it's later. Lydia, please, just tell me what you know." Danny begged. He'd been following her down the hallway for a while now and people had begun to give him strange looks. Suddenly, she stopped and he bumped into her.

"What are you-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Do you need a ride after school?" She asked and there was a sparkle in her eye that he knew he should be wary of, but he didn't have the energy.

"Didn't Isaac bring you to school, today?"

"Do you need a ride or what?"

He sighed, and studied her face before saying, "Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you later, then."

"Okay," she turned to leave, but he called after her. "Hey, Lydia?" She glanced over her shoulder to indicate she was listening, "You don't have something planned that I need to know about, right?"

"We'll see." Then, she strutted off to her next class, leaving Danny worried and emotionally exhausted. He was really tired of not knowing what was going on with his friends. He swore they all had some huge secret they were keeping, besides the werewolf thing, obviously (he'd known for months and they had no clue), but they were all so normal other times. It was probably just this polyamourous relationship that had them acting strange.

* * *

"Stiles," Lydia whispered, and leaned over to the boy in the seat next to her. He looked around, "Stiles!" She hissed, "Over here."

"Oh, what? Is the foot tapping bothering you because honestly you're just gonna have to deal with it." He shrugged, "ADHD."

"No, Stiles, I'm used to it. I've known you for twelve years. Listen, can you give me a ride home?"

"Well, for old time's sake," he tilted his head in faux consideration, "I suppose I could."

"Thanks. I'll meet you at the Jeep at 2:45?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Lydia, where are we going? You never park in the back, and oh..." Danny, for the life of him, couldn't remember what he was going to say next because Stiles was leaning against his Jeep, and texting, in a way that Danny found inexplicably attractive. Then, he was brought out of his reverie by Lydia dragging him by the arm _towards_ the Jeep. This was not okay. "Lydia, what the hell?"

"You know how I'm always up to something," she smirked at him, and then called out, "Stiles!"

The other boy's head shot up, and he made to walk over to her, but found himself frozen in place by Danny's stare. He recovered fast and opened the back of the Jeep, so the other two could put their backpacks inside.

"Did we pick up another passenger or did he need guidance walking?" Stiles said gesturing to their linked arms.

Lydia shot him a look, and unlinked their arms. Danny took her backpack for her and put his in the trunk alongside it, all the while carefully avoiding Stiles' gaze.

"Is it okay if I hitch a ride?" Danny said finally looking up. "I'm sure I can get a ride from someone else if there isn't enough r-"

"What? No! Of course, it's fine. It's totally," he cleared his throat, "There's enough room, yeah."

Danny laughed a little, "Okay, thanks."

Stiles heart warmed at the Hawaiian boy's smile and he felt giddy. "Okay! Who's up front?"

Lydia pinched Danny's arm, hard. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, looks like it's Danny." She said and shuffled past Stiles to climb into the Jeep.

Danny blushed deeply and rubbed his arm. The two boys stared at each other for a minute, each lost in the other's eyes. They only returned when the sound of the engine starting rumbled.

"Lydia!" Stiles jumped and ran up to the driver's seat.

"I wanted air conditioning. It looks like I have to do everything around here because you two are too busy looking at each other like you haven't known one another your entire lives."

Danny walked around and slid into the passenger seat next to Stiles, and when he looked in the rearview mirror he caught a glimpse of Lydia's proud smile.

* * *

"Alright, have fun, you two." Lydia hopped down from the car and got her bag. She walked back up to Stiles' window and tapped on the glass. He rolled it down.

"Yes, your majesty?"

She sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride."

"Ever notice that since this whole group relationship thing everyone's become a lot more touch oriented?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danny smile, and nod, and felt triumph.

They watched as she ran up to the door and once she reached the porch, she yelled, "Use protection!"

If she were anyone but Lydia Martin, Stiles would have flipped her the bird. Instead, he let her walk inside, and they drove off in dead silence. The triumph had died. Danny had visibly tensed which made Stiles flinch. That red-head had no idea what she was talking about, and now Danny was uncomfortable and Stiles felt at a loss. The silence continued, and there was still a good fifteen minutes to Danny's house.

"She's one-in-a-million isn't she?" Stiles said scoffing.

"That's one way to describe her."

More silence, Stiles started tapping the gearshift, that was in front of the console, anxiously. In a moment of sheer unadulterated bravery, Danny reached over and placed his hand over Stiles'. The car swerved, and Danny squeezed his hand in fear. Without thinking, Stiles ran his thumb over the back of the other boy's hand in an attempt to comfort him, as he straightened out the car. Danny glanced over and saw Stiles' Adam's apple bobbing nervously in his throat and smiled a little to himself.

"Let's try not to get us killed, shall we?" Danny said.

Stiles laughed, "Um, sorry." He was blushing, now.

"That's alright, as long as we don't actually die."

"So, I can swerve however much I want. As long as I don't kill us?"

Danny chuckled, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh, I knew what you meant, you, daredevil, you." The two laughed and rode the rest of the way in, now, comfortable silence, soaking up each other's presence.

* * *

Stiles pulled into Danny's driveway. He hadn't even noticed they were still holding hands until that point. He looked up at Danny, and once again, he was caught in his beautiful, brown eyes. They were so warm and friendly, just like Danny. They made Stiles feel safe, and calm, and he never wanted to leave the other boy's side. Danny was the first to look away. He was blushing, and Stiles couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He leaned forward slightly, unsure of what he meant to do next. There was a moment of contemplation. Then, Danny suddenly surged forward and with only the slightest hint of a pause before it gave Stiles a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Stiles." His voice was strained, and his eyes looked sorrowful, but only for a moment. He rushed to get out of the car. He got his backpack and went up to the door. He looked back, briefly, and Stiles gave a small wave before Danny went inside.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he sat in the driveway. It was probably a creepily long amount of time, but he didn't care. Was Danny regretting holding his hand? He looked so sad, like he felt bad for him. Was he replaying and analysing every single thing they said to one another twenty times over? Probably not. No, definitely not. Danny wasn't obsessive. He wasn't strange like Stiles. How did he ever think this was going to work? Why on earth would perfect, wonderful Danny want someone labeled the school weirdo, someone who was fucked-up like him?

* * *

**A/N: So, hehe, it's angst time. Hope you enjoyed it :) Follow, Favourite, and Review. xx**


	5. Clichés

A kiss on the cheek? What had he been thinking? There was no way he read that situation correctly. He had thought that Stiles had been leaning in, but he couldn't have been. Could he? No, no way. Stiles was straight, but... he had held his hand the whole way home. He even stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. It had been the best feeling Danny had ever experienced.

There was an instant connection between them, and when they held hands it felt so incredibly intimate, even though it was nothing at all. Danny had never wanted to let go, and the way Stiles smiled, and laughed... His brain went all fuzzy, and Danny couldn't think straight. All he could do was focus on that smile and think of different ways to make it stay there.

Danny sighed, deeply, and dropped his backpack on the floor in the entryway. His family was never home these days. His parents were constantly on business trips and they'd have his sister stay with their aunt when they were gone. He was all alone. The house was so empty. He sat in a chair at the kitchen table and stared at the sign above their stove _Aia ku'u aloha i ku'u hale._

He had been there for a long time; it was pretty much dark out. That's when he heard the rumble of an engine in the driveway. His parents weren't supposed to be home until Wednesday. Danny got up and went to the door to investigate. As soon as he opened it he saw Stiles just walking away from the porch.

"Stiles?"

He turned around, "Oh, shit-uh- hey, Danny. I was just," he rubbed the back of his neck, and stared at the ground. "I don't really know. I wanted to talk to you? I'm not sure what about. So, I went up to the door, and then I thought, 'That's probably not a good idea.' So, I was gonna leave, but -"

Danny swiftly walked toward him, and before Stiles- or Danny for that matter- knew what was happening, they were kissing. It was slow and sensual. Danny's hands were on Stiles' face, and Stiles slowly brought his up to rest on the other boy's waist. Stiles nipped at Danny's plump lower lip, and Danny smiled. Danny wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck and Stiles pulled him closer. They couldn't get enough of each other. Everything was so electric, and intoxicating. It was every cliché and more wrapped into one huge explosion of emotions.

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Stiles pulled away, and stared at Danny for a long moment.

"I should probably go," Stiles heard himself say, even though he desperately wanted to stay.

"No," Danny whined, and tried to pull him closer.

Stiles smiled, and turned his face away. He knew if he looked at Danny's pleading eyes he'd give in. "I won't be able to control myself, and I don't want us to do something that we regret."

There was a long pause, "Do you regret this?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just really need to get home, and well, one of us has to be the responsible one." He turned Danny so that he caught his gaze. "I don't regret this. Do you?"

Instead of answering, Danny leaned in and gave Stiles a chaste kiss. "Okay, _Mr. Responsible_. I guess I'll just spend tonight alone. Probably, taking care of things myself." He winked.

Stiles groaned loudly, "Well, on second thought..."

"Oh no, you're being responsible." He twisted out of Stiles' arms, and walked up to his door. "Good night, Stiles." He gave him a warm smile, and went inside.

Stiles waited until Danny was inside to throw his fist in the air in victory. He'd done it. After all these years, he had finally done it. He was half-walking, half-dancing back to his car when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_You realise I can still see you, right? -Danny_

Stiles stopped, then wiggled his butt a little before climbing in his car.

Stiles bolted up to the door to Scott's house, and banged on it loudly. It was Friday, so Mrs. McCall would be working the night shift, and he wouldn't wake her. He knocked on the door, again. It swung open, and so did Stiles mouth, but he stopped. Jackson stood in front of him shirtless, and looking pissed.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked, and thought better of it, "Wait, I know." He shoved past Jackson and ran up the stairs to Scott's room. "Scott! You'll never believe- Oh my gosh!"

Scott had been lying on the bed completely nude, making out with Isaac. "Stiles! What the fuck?" Isaac rolled off the bed onto the floor to hide himself, and Scott grabbed the comforter to cover himself.

Stiles slowly lowered the arm he had used to shield his eyes, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I _was_ having a quiet and private night in with my boyfriends." He sighed, and sat up. "What's up? Nothing werewolf-y I hope? I'm seriously not in the mood tonight."

"No, nothing like that, but I was just at Danny's, and-"

"You were at his house!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yes, Scott, try to keep up, the story hasn't even begun. So, I was at his house, and after I drove him home he gave me a kiss on the cheek," Stiles nodded at Scott's surprised expression, " Then, I sat in his driveway for a really long time because _holy shit_. For some reason after that, I decided to go up to his door, and when I was about to walk away he came out and kissed me!"

"What?" Isaac said. He had his head propped up on his arms on the bed, and had been listening intently.

"Right? _He, _Danny Mahealani, kissed _me._ It was the most amazing kiss ever. You don't even know. It was so indescribable." Stiles sighed and collapsed into Scott's chair. "Wow."

"Wow is right." Scott said, but he wasn't talking to Stiles, anymore. Stiles looked up and followed his friend's gaze. Jackson was now standing in the doorway, and was still half-naked. Stiles then realised he had lost the attention of everyone, so he decided it was best to leave.

"Okay, I'm going to go because you three look like you're going to eat each other," he stood up.

"Oh, we are." Stiles wasn't sure who said it, but he didn't really care.

"Gross. I'm leaving. Bye, Scott. Bye, Isaac." He manoeuvred around Jackson, "Bye, Jackson. Have fun."

He almost ran out of the house, and away from the ideas of his best friend having sex with them. It was still a lot to comprehend, and walking in on them was enough trauma for one night.

_Lydia, call me back ASAP - Danny_

Lydia groaned as she heard her phone beep. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment; she was in the middle of a really good book. Danny, however, she could talk to him.

_"Hey." _She said once he picked up.

_"I kissed him." _Danny blurted out, almost before she'd finished her sentence.

_"You what?" _

_"Well, he dropped me off and we held hands the whole way home. Then, when we reached my house, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Then_, he was idling in the driveway for over an hour, and I just pretty much sat in my kitchen for the same amount of time. I heard his car in the drive, and I went to investigate. He was at the door, and I kissed him. It was so amazing, Lydia. I think I died for a second."_

"_Finally." _She sighed, and smiled to herself. _"You know, I've done so much over the course of my life, but I think this is the more accomplished I've ever felt."_

Danny laughed softly, _"Thank you. Thank you, very, very much. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_"If this is the best thing that I've ever done, it better be." _

_"Don't worry. So far, it looks like it is."_

_"Then don't mess it up. Let him in."_

_"I'll try. Everything in relationships is easier said than done. You know that."_

_"I do." _She looked over a bracelet Aidan had given her that she hadn't bothered to throw away. The twins had left, without a word, and Danny and Lydia became closer than ever. A little while after she had broken up with Jackson, he had begun dating Allison and Scott and Isaac. As soon as he heard Aidan had left, though, he had been there for her. He held her while she cried, and helped her stand on her own. Eventually, all of the feelings she had had for him came back. She wanted to give this relationship with the four of them a shot, if they would let her. She knew she had had feelings towards Allison in the past and Scott and Isaac she had become close to after beginning their relationship. She was happiest she'd ever been. It was, in a word, perfect.

_"Lydia? You still there?" _

_"Yeah, sorry. I got distracted." _She stood up and threw the bracelet in the trash. _"I think I'm going to go, now. Is that okay?" _She needed to go be with her boyfriends. She knew tonight was boys night.

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I'm really happy for you, Danny."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Bye." _She hung up.

**A/N: *Hawaiian for My heart is with my home. I tried to make a variation of Home is where the heart is, and if any of you speak Hawaiian I really apologise if I totally butchered it and any help with a better translation would be awesome. There are basically no English to Hawaiian translation sites, so I did the best I could. **


	6. Because I Love You

**A/N: I lied; I guess. JacksonxLydiaxAllisonxIsaacxScott isn't going to just be mentioned it's gonna be pretty involved. In light of recent events I felt like I really needed to write this chapter. Some of you will know what I mean, some of you will just think it's a really (hopefully) cute little piece.**

* * *

Scott untangled himself from the various limbs strewn across him. Isaac's head had rested on Scott's stomach. Jackson's arm was across Scott, and his leg was flung over Scott and barely touching Isaac. This was always the aftermath of "Boy's Night." Lydia had joined, too, though. She was on the other side of Jackson. His head was on her chest, and his arm was across her body and holding on to the outside of her thigh. It was like he was trying to keep her glued to his side.

She said she was there, "So there wasn't as much testosterone and wolfishness everywhere." They looked only slightly confused, and she just smiled. They let her join anyway. She always smelled like a meadow, and Scott liked to latch onto that scent sometimes when he needed to ground himself. She balanced everything out.

He walked down the stairs and to the door that had been knocked on several times. He swung it open and found Allison, and she was leaning heavily against the door frame. Tear marks stained her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. When she looked at him he saw so much pain, and she was trying so hard to keep it together for his benefit. For her benefit. Her hair was full of leaves and it was all tangled. Finally, when Scott glanced down at her torso there was a long red gash across it. Her dress was torn, and she was holding pressure over her wound.

"Shit, Allison," he moved forward and scooped her into his arms, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." She whispered, staring up at him with glassy eyes, "I didn't know where else to go."

"You did the right thing. You have nothing to be sorry for." He set her on the couch, right as Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson raced into the living room.

"We smelled blood," Jackson and Isaac said in unison, looking at Scott and then noticing the small brunette on the couch.

"Allison!" Lydia dashed over and fell to her knees beside the couch. She grabbed her girlfriends hand and started smoothing back her hair, whispering reassurances. The other two boys stared at her for a moment. Isaac turned to Scott, more serious than he'd ever seen him. "I know how to take care of injuries."

There was a deafening silence after he spoke. They all knew why he said that, but he never talked about it. No one wanted to be the first to speak, and say the wrong thing. Allison gasped, and the reality of the situation surged into Scott.

"Okay, my mom's a nurse. She has a first-aid kit," Scott ran into the kitchen and opened up several cabinets before pulling out the kit, "here." Isaac grabbed the kit from him and went over to Allison. He used his claws and sliced the dress cleanly down the middle, so he could begin to clean her.

Jackson knelt beside Lydia and wrapped an arm around her. He bent down and kissed Allison's forehead, and then sat on a couch next to hers pulling Lydia into his lap. Isaac needed room to work.

Lydia curled up into Jackson and stared worriedly at Allison the entire time Isaac helped her. Jackson stroked her hair trying to calm her, but he looked just as scared as she. Scott, however, couldn't sit still; he paced around the living room. He rubbed the wolf-charm on the leather necklace Allison had given him like it would bring her back.

"Okay, I'm going to sedate you because this is going to hurt a lot." Isaac looked into Allison's eyes for her approval, and she nodded slightly. He gently gave her the injection, and then waited until her eyelids fluttered shut, and her breathing evened out. He had already cleaned around the cut as much as he could, but now he had to clean inside. Carefully, he cleaned it with the alcohol, and used the long tweezers to remove any debris. What the hell had she been doing? Isaac silently thanked Mrs. McCall for her extensive medical supplies, not for the first time, and sterilised a needle. He advised everyone to turn away, and he sewed up the gash.

"I'm going to need someone's help." He heard Lydia jump forward in Jackson's lap. "Lydia?"

She walked over and knelt beside him. "What do I need to do?"

"It's not very much, but I just need another set of hands. I'm going to wrap these bandages around her middle, and I need you to hold her up while I do it. Can you do that?"

"Of course." He looked over at her, but she was focused intently on Allison. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia?" She turned to him. "She's going to be fine. Okay?" She nodded. Isaac quickly cleaned the wound one last time, and then guided the other girl to where she needed to lift so she didn't reopen the stitches. "One, two, three!" She lifted, and held her up while he wrapped the bandages carefully around the unconscious girl. Lydia was surprisingly strong and Isaac finished fast. They laid her down gently, and stood.

"I think we should leave." Jackson said quietly, standing to put Lydia's jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him startled, and slightly angry, but as she looked at him she softened. She nodded, and after they both kissed Allison. They left.

"Thank you." Scott was smiling warmly at Isaac, but his eyes were so full of fear. Isaac smiled back at Scott, and kissed him tenderly. They leaned their foreheads together.

"She's going to be alright. Don't worry. Allison is strong and heals fast." Scott hadn't even noticed how drained his boyfriend was until that moment. He kissed him again, and buried his head in Isaac's neck. He needed someone to be okay. He took a deep breath, just to breathe in Isaac, and lifted his head.

Isaac smiled, and left.

* * *

Allison woke up to find Scott asleep on the floor next to her. She smiled and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. She wished she had that werewolf hearing so she could hear the beat of his heart, like he could hers. For now, she was content to just watch him. The boy she loved more than anything. He had really grown-up. He didn't look like the cute, nervous guy she had met not too long ago. Now, he looked so much older. His muscles were larger and more defined. His jaw was definitively square, and his face had simply aged. She supposed the physical traits were from being a werewolf, but the years in his eyes, that came from leading the life he led.

"Scott," she murmured.

"Huh? What?" His eyes flew open and he looked around, bewildered. She giggled very quietly and lay back on the couch. "Allison!" He sat up so fast he got a head-rush, but he ignored it in favour of helping her. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She pondered that for a moment and nodded, "One thing."

He stood up, "Of course. What is it? What do you need?" He made for the kitchen, but she reached for his hand.

"No, Scott," She smiled fondly, and tugged slightly on his hand so he knelt. "I just want a kiss."

He beamed and bent down to give her a gentle, calming kiss. "Better?" He asked.

"Better." She replied. "Also, I feel amazingly well again." She sat up on her elbows, and his arms shot out to help her, but she brushed him off. "No, really, I'm fine." She pulled aside the blanket he'd lain across her to check her wound. Only to find: there was no cut. There was only a pale pink scar that was barely noticeable. Even her stitches had dissolved.

"Scott?" She sounded nervous. She heard his sigh of relief, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I -uh, I gave you my healing abilities. My strength." He held her gaze, and now he was the nervous one.

"You what?" She queried in a flat tone, making her sound slightly put out.

"Well, basically, I can transfer my healing powers to you. It's hard to explain, and really hard to do. I force energy into you, sort of. It's," he searched for the right word, "weird." Obviously, he didn't find it.

"Only you." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and Scott kissed it. She searched his face, when he moved away. "Why did you give me your strength? I would have been fine without it. I would have healed."

"Because I love you." Now, she let herself smile, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her slightly to bring her closer to him. It was always like this with them. They wanted to soak in the other's presence. Their very being. They wanted everything, and more. They couldn't get enough of each other.

She pulled away, and he stared at her swollen lips. "Is your mom home?" He watched her say, and shook his head. It felt like he was in a dream.

Suddenly, she was on top of him and they were falling to the floor. The world came back into focus, and his senses sharpened unbelievably. He heard her heartbeat racing wildly as she tugged his shirt off of him. He felt the heat of her skin, and tasted the sweetness of her lips when she crashed their lips back together. It was so intense and he loved it. He loved her.

He pulled the tattered remains of her dress off her shoulders, and threw it to the side. She was left in her bra and underwear, and he in his boxers. He'd barely bothered to dress when he went to answer the door that morning and she was glad he hadn't.

They kissed again, and he gently rolled them so he lay on top of her, his body between her thighs. He kissed her lips, and nipped at her jaw. He pressed searing kisses to her neck, and worked his way down. Occasionally, he bit small marks into her skin, and laved his tongue over them to soothe it. He couldn't help wanting to mark her, to show she was his. All of the wolves were like this. Sometimes, he felt bad for Allison and Lydia. The amount of hickeys and bruises they had to cover up was on the verge of obscene. The boys always forgot they didn't heal like them.

He kissed and bit down to the valley between her breasts, and massaged them through the padding. She let out a small moan that lit a fire in his blood. He undid her bra and before it hit the floor he was all over her. He bit and swirled his tongue around her nipples, making her whine quietly, and her breath hitch.

He moved down pressing kisses to her stomach and up her thighs. He skipped over the one place she needed him most and she knew he did it on purpose. He bit softly up her inner thigh and blew a small breath of cool air on her centre. He was driving her mad. He ran his hands up to graze the top of her underwear and pull them slightly lower on her hips. He kissed her centre through the fabric, just once, and then yanked them down and off her legs.

He licked between her folds slowly, tasting her. There was a small growl at the back of his throat, and he heard her heart skip a beat. He drove his tongue into her wetness, making her moan loudly. He moved up to suck on her clit, and drag his tongue over it. He watched her as she shut her eyes tight and gasped. She moaned again as two of his fingers entered her. They curled and twisted in just the right way. Scott always seemed to know exactly the right way. All the while he sucked and even nipped her clit, relishing in the moans he got.

He pushed his fingers into her. He was moving quickly, reading her body. Suddenly, she was gasping and trying to warn him. "Oh, fuck, Scott, I'm gonna-"

He moved faster and faster and then, she was cumming. She bit down on her bottom lip, and her thighs clenched around his head.

"God, Scott, I need you." She grasped for his head to bring him to her. She kissed him, hard, and slid his boxers down his thighs. She stroked his cock, once and flicked her finger over the head. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, and then whispered. "I need you inside me." His eyes widened slightly, but he just kissed her again.

"Oh no," He looked around the living room. "Uh, come with me."

She laughed as he all but dragged her up the stairs to his room. It was a complete mess from the night before, but she ignored it. Allison dragged Scott to her once again, and they kissed until they fell on his bed. They broke apart laughing and she rolled to the side, so he could reach the condom in his bedside drawer. He rolled it on and drew her into his lap.

She put her arms around his neck, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Holding his gaze the whole time. Her mouth opened slightly, and he gasped when she was fully seated on him. He gave her a moment to adjust, when she started to move he pushed up into her. She rolled her hips and moved up and down on him, and he thrust up to meet her. They began slowly, but soon they were a writhing mass of heat.

She pushed against him for friction on the down stroke and he shoved into her. They moved in a perfect rhythm. He met her with each movement. She was dragging her nails down his back and he was mesmerised by her. Her breasts as they bounced and her face as it twisted in pleasure. Her head tipped back and she moaned. He latched onto her neck, and thrust up into her.

"Oh, shit. Oh, Scott." She was moaning and her chest heaved. He could tell she was close, and he definitely was, too, "Fuck, harder. God."

She felt herself almost falling as he moved them so she was on her back and he had better force. He drove into her, and dug his fingers into her hips. She knew that would leave a bruise, but she didn't care. Scott was hitting that point inside her that completely unraveled her. She moaned loudly, and wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

"Right there, don't stop." She begged.

He brought his hand down to rub her clit and that was the extra friction she needed. She grabbed him as her orgasm hit her. She arched her back up into him, "Fuck, Scott!" She clenched around him, and brought him over the edge with her. His hips stuttered, and he thrust into her twice more, before collapsing on top of her.

"Scott," she kissed his cheek, "you're really heavy."

"Oh, sorry." He rolled onto his side, and she turned to mirror him.

"I love you." She spoke softly, but she knew he would hear. He grinned. He laid back and she put her head on his chest. "I love you, a lot." She declared louder, and he beamed.

"I love you, too, Allison Argent." He whispered against her lips and kissed her. "Do you want to talk about why you had that huge gash?"

"I really only want to sleep at the moment."

"Alright. Goodnight, beautiful." He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: I know that her stitches probably wouldn't have dissolved, -or whatever they're supposed to do after you heal- but I didn't think it'd fit to have them still there. It's suspension of disbelief, okay? Anyways, I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter. I really needed to write some Scallison fluff, sorry it wasn't Stanny, but with what's going on... Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please, give me your unfiltered opinion; maybe go a little easy on me I haven't written smut in a while. (Of course, my longest chapter would be a total tangent from the main plot)  
**

**Favourite, Follow, and Review :) xx**


	7. Love, Questions, and Answers

Scott blinked a few times and looked around. He felt the weight of Allison sleeping on his chest and he sighed blissfully. He absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her back. She hummed and stretched her arm out to wrap around him.

"Hello." She smiled contentedly. "So, that was... nice."

He raised an eyebrow at her and they both burst into laughter. "I'll hope it was a lot more than just _nice_." Scott joked poking her arm.

"Oh, it was. Don't worry." She sat up, and checked the clock on his bedside table. "Shit. I promised Stiles I'd go to a movie with him today."

Scott reached for her hand as she started to get up, "Babe. He knows what happened. I highly doubt that he expects you to go to a movie with him right now."

Allison lay back down beside him. "Yeah, okay."

"Despite my healing you, you still need to rest." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. He laughed, "Yeah, okay. Fair enough."

Allison ran a hand over where her injury had been. "There isn't even a scar." She stared at her stomach a moment, her face blank.

"Hey, " Scott laced his fingers through hers and brought her attention back to him. "What happened?"

She let out a long sigh and buried her face in his neck. "I don't really know. It was just a routine thing. I couldn't sleep, and I was making sure everything was okay. Walking in the woods, you know? I must have walked for hours before I found myself at the graveyard. Then, out of nowhere this _thing_," she took another deep breath, "stabbed me."

She began to shake. "I honestly thought that was it. It looked right at me. It didn't have eyes, but I could feel it. It was looking into my soul and it just held the knife there, twisting it. I could feel it pulling me away. I could _feel_ myself _dying_, Scott." She shook harder with the force of her memories. "Then, I- I pulled it out, and I stabbed it right back."

"Scott," She pulled away from his fierce hold on her, "I have never been more terrified." Tears coursed down her cheeks, and her face contorted in pain.

"No, no, no. You're okay, " He whispered, pulling her to him once again. "I've got you. I love you. You're safe now." They stayed like that for what seemed like forever: him holding her, whispering encouragements, and kissing her head, and her sobbing and grasping at his shoulders like an anchor.

* * *

Danny Mahealani was a damn tease that's what he was. He was the perfect gentleman, and he was a tease.

There was no way Stiles was ever going to get the image of Danny "taking care of that by himself" out of his head. It was too hot. Stiles had had to take care of himself several times over before he felt he could actually get some sleep. Even then, his dreams were filled of Danny, not that Stiles was complaining of course. Who wouldn't want to have dirty, sweet, adorable dreams of Danny Mahealani all night long?

The only problem was: Now that they had kissed, where did they go from here? Should he ask Danny on a date? How long did he have to wait to do that? Should he wait for Danny to ask him?

Stiles brain had been on this question loop for so long he was starting to get a headache and he knew he was going to be late for work.

He got up and grabbed his tightest pants and shirt, and went to take a shower. He needed to make extra tips tonight if he decided he was going to ask Danny out.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to the building and listened to the thumping music that was coming from inside. He shot Scott a quick message to check on Allison, and went inside.

Stiles had been bartending at the _Jungle _for a few months now, and he could honestly say he'd never had a better job. He made good money, and getting hit on by attractive men all the time wasn't awful. Keeping up the act of being 22 wasn't too difficult yet, and everyone he worked with was really nice. Here he had people who got his relationship stuff, too.

He went to the locker room and put his stuff away. He said hello to Matt and Chris who were sucking each other's faces off one row over, and went off to the bar. Not too long ago he asked Lydia to figure out when Danny generally went to the club so he wouldn't run into him, and so far he hadn't been caught. Knock on wood.

Alas, it appeared the gods of fate were not on his side tonight, and there was Danny "dancing his troubles away" as the song says, not 20 feet from him.

"Shit," Stiles breathed and moved quickly to Mark who was working the other side. He tapped him on the arm to get his attention, but Mark was too wrapped up in his flirting to notice.

"Mark," Stiles tapped again. "Mark!" He said louder, "Mark, stop flirting for one moment!"

Mark turned around looking a little pissed, "Whatever you need, Chase, it better be damn important. He was really hot, and I almost had him."

"That guy I told you about? He's right over there, and he can't know I'm here. Oh, fuck! I knew this was going to happen if I took this stupid shift. Could you please, please, _please_ take my side of the bar until he leaves?"

"Okay. First of all, calm down, and then show me which one." Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled Mark back to the other side of the bar. He scanned the crowd for Danny.

"He's right... there." Stiles nodded at Danny. "The one in the really delicious black pants, and tight black shirt?" Mark shook his head. "He's Hawaiian and the most attractive guy here," Stiles looked back at Danny. "Right next to the gross, pale guy in the bright yellow shirt."

"Oh!" Mark's eyes widened and he turned to Stiles. "Damn, Chase! Good job!"

"Yes, thank you." Stiles was still looking at Danny who took that exact moment to turn and look right back at him. "Fuck." Stiles' face fell and he dropped to the floor. Mark gave Danny a flirty smile and waved.

"Mark, you damn queen, don't flirt with him. He'll come over here!"

"My point exactly." All the colour drained from Stiles' face.

"No! Mark, no!" He grabbed the older man's leg. "He can't know I work here!"

Mark crouched down beside him. "Why not?"

"I don't know! He just can't."

"Well," Mark peered back over the bar. "looks like that ships has sailed. He's coming over here. He kissed you didn't he?" A female voice came from down the bar asking for her drinks, and Mark stood back up. "You'll be fine." He winked, and turned back to the girl. "Coming, sweetie!"

Stiles huffed, and stood back up. He purposefully didn't look at where he knew Danny would be and he went over to clear up the bar.

"What the... Stiles?" A chorus of _fuck, fuck, fuck_'s was running through his mind, as Stiles ignored him.

"Uh, no, sorry. Name's Chase." He looked up at Danny quickly before looking back down, and cleaning a glass.

"Stiles." Danny wasn't going away.

"I told you. My name is Chase." Stiles turned back to Danny and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Was he wearing eyeliner?

"Okay, _Chase_." He said and started to walk away.

"Fuck," Stiles muttered, "No, Danny, wait!"

The other boy faced him, and stood silent. "You know it's me. I just didn't want you to know I worked here."

Danny approached the bar for the second time, "Why not?"

"Hey, cutie? You the bartender?"

"Uh," Stiles walked over to the guy, and flashed his biggest smile. "What can I get ya?"

"Sex on the beach," The guy said, and then added, "please."

"Sure." Stiles winked, and turned to make the drink. The guy leaned over the bar to smack Stiles' ass playfully, and he could've sworn he heard Danny _growl_. Stiles jumped, but made the drink all the same, and handed it back to the man with a polite smile.

"That's sort of why I didn't tell you," Stiles fixed his eyes on the bar, and waited for the judgment he knew was coming.

"Stiles, you have nothing to be ashamed of. That's crazy." He gave him a warm smile, "Also, you're the hottest guy to ever work in this club. It's not your fault they keep hitting on you, and now you have me to ward off unwanted hands."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, "I have you now, huh?"

Danny looked nervous, as if he hadn't realised what he'd said at the time. Then, he stared back at Stiles defiantly, "Yeah, you do."

That settled that, Stiles was taking that boy out on the best date he'll ever experience.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, this hasn't been updated in a while, I've been a little busy. I hope you guys liked it. Please, tell me what you all think! Also, did you guys hear about Keahu saying that Danny's little crush on Stiles is canon? That sort of made my day. Anyways, hope you all are having a good last semester, and for those of you taking exams, I hope this provided an at least temporary stress relief. Good luck! You'll do great!**

**Follow, Favourite, and Review! xx **


	8. Get Excited, or Get Nervous

**A/N: Hello all :) Feel free to skip this if you want, but I just wanted to say a few things real quick. Jackson's a bit of an asshole in my fic, on purpose. I'm trying not to make him too mean, and he'll get better I promise. I have some trouble writing him because his voice is hard for me to channel, but he's supposed to have a playfully mean relationship with Stiles; he doesn't actually hate him. That's literally all explained in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry it's mostly been the poly relationship, I didn't want Stanny to go too fast, but don't worry. Today is the day that it's happening. Like right now, happening now. Get excited. **

* * *

Danny had left the club after about an hour of talking to Stiles, and distracting him from his only job and customers. Needless to say, Stiles' boss was a bit pissed when "Chase" had only sold 15 drinks that hour. If he was being honest, though, Stiles couldn't care less about his boss' yelling. He'd just spent the past hour talking with Danny Mahealani, nicest person ever, love of Stiles' life, Beacon Hills' star student, and lacrosse player, and at the end of the night, and he had a date with him. His boss could keep him there all night so long as he got to go on his date the next day.

Stiles got home at around 11 that night, said a brief hello to his father who was under the impression that Stiles worked at a rundown burger joint way across town (an impression Stiles didn't feel like confirming or denying) and ran upstairs to call Scott.

"Pick up, pick up, PICK UP." Stiles sat on his bed, leg bouncing excitedly. The phone rang over and over, and with each ring Stiles became more impatient.

_"Hello?" _A scratchy voice drifted across the phone line.

_"Oh! Yes! Hi, Scott?"_

_"Yeah? Stiles, what's up?" _Scott cleared his throat. Stiles could tell he had been sleeping.

_"You'll never guess what happened at work today."_

_"Danny showed up, and found out you work at a gay bar."_

_"No! I mean, wait. Yeah. How did you know that? It's no fun if you already know."_

Scott chuckled, that bastard. _"Sorry, Stiles. Jackson just called Allison-"_

_"Shit." _

_"No, actually, everything's okay. He was only upset Danny didn't tell him about his crush on you. Allison talked to him for a while, and he's," _Scott was quiet for a moment, _"happy for you?"_

Stiles' jaw dropped, _"Really?"_

Suddenly, there was a rustling, and commotion on the phone, and a female voice responded, _"Hi, Stiles!"_

_"Hi, Allison. How're you feeling?"_

_"I'm great! But what I want to know is what you and Danny were doing at the club." _ Stiles heard Scott say something in the background, and the white noise changed. _"You're on speaker now," _Scott said.

_"Uh, okay. Basically, I was there and so was he. Then, he saw me because Mark is a dipshit and he drew his attention. So, he came over to talk to me, and he was totally chill. So, we talked for like an hour after that, and he was really distracting, but in the best way. He was wearing eyeliner... That was really hot. You don't even know."_

A chorus of, _"Actually, I do." _came from the other line and the three of them sat silent for a minute. No doubt Scott and Allison were looking at each other confused.

_"Anyways, so, the eyeliner was unbelievably hot, and we just talked for forever, until he had to go. But! Guess who has a date with him tomorrow?" _

Scott laughed, _"Uh, you?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Take him to the movies! You guys should see _Captain America 2!_ He likes Steve, and superheroes." _Allison said even more excited than she was before.

_"Superheroes?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Uh, okay." _Stiles paused, and cleared his throat. _"Allison, what did Jackson say to you on the phone?"_

She took the phone off speaker. _"Well, he called me, and he was pretty upset. Not angry, upset, but sad, upset. He thought Danny and he told each other everything, ya know? So, this was kinda difficult."_

_"I thought he knew that Danny liked me. I thought that was finally an explanation for why he's so pissy."_

_"No, that's because you liked Lydia for so long, yet somehow he's okay with us all being in this relationship. I'm not sure. He's moody. He actually sorta likes you. No joke. He was very drunk and we were alone when he told me that. Trust me, I know when he's lying, and he wasn't."_

_"Wow, awesome! Man, I could totally-"_

_"No! Stiles, do not say anything about that. Okay? No one knows beside you and now Scott who's very nosey." _She said pointedly. _"Anyway, he was just upset he didn't know, but I talked it through with him. He's okay with the relationship. Happy for you guys, even. He thinks you'll be good for Danny. Actually, he said, and I quote, 'Good thing those idiots figured it out. The tension was killing me and hey, maybe Danny will finally be happy with a guy.'"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." _

_"Okay, Alli. I'm going to bed so tomorrow will come faster. Thank you. Tell Scott goodnight, and I love you guys."_

_"Okay, Stiles. You're welcome, goodnight, and we love you, too." _

Stiles hung up and tossed his phone on the nightstand. He crawled under the covers only stopping to strip to his boxers. The second his head hit the pillow his mind filled with all the things that could go wrong the next day. Basically, Stiles didn't fall asleep for a good 2 hours.

* * *

When Danny woke up Saturday afternoon, he'd never been more nervous in his entire life. He wasn't sure why. He'd spent nearly every day of his life with Stiles, but now that it was out of school, now that they were alone, and on a date... He might throw up.

Danny had never gotten this freaked out about a date before in his life. He had always been a calm guy. He didn't tend to stress about small things like this. But then again, this wasn't really a small thing. This was a date with Stiles. Stiles who he'd been in love with for the longest time, Stiles who was perfect, and who was going to be charming and adorable and amazing. He had every right to freak out about tonight.

Stiles was picking him up at 7, and refused to divulge any other details than casual clothes which didn't exactly help Danny's current state of mind.

* * *

Stiles woke up at 4 that afternoon after getting up at 6 am to be worried. He stared at his clock not thinking about anything, and then he saw the sticky note on his door from his dad.

_Stiles, working late tonight won't be home until tomorrow don't worry I have only healthy food packed, dad_

Stiles was calling bullshit on that right now, but he was going to let it slide for the sake of bigger and more important problems. He had already bought the tickets for the 8:30 showing of _Captain America: Winter Soldier_, so thankfully he didn't have to worry about that. Now, he just had to take a shower and wait. Oh, and find clothes.

He took a quick shower and that's when he reached his closet realising he had no idea what to wear. He stared down the closet for a while, but it did no good. He finally gave in and called Isaac.

* * *

Isaac showed up at his door 20 minutes later and Stiles wasn't sure how to act. He'd never really had much one-on-one time with Isaac. There wasn't anyone else for him to call, though.

"Okay, so, why am I here again?"

"I'm going on a date with Danny, and I have no knowledge of all of," He gestured to his closet, "this. And you wear scarves so I figured you do."

Isaac raised an eyebrow, and touched his scarf lightly.

"Oh, don't get all silently judgy on me. Just help."

"Fine. Where's the date?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Stiles ended up with dark slim jeans, a white button-down, and a slightly annoyed Isaac.

"Thank you!" He called out as Isaac left. Isaac gave him a quick wave which might actually have been him flipping the bird. Stiles felt bad for how picky he'd most likely been, but then again, this was the most important date of his life so far. He'd apologise later.

Stiles half-watched TV until 6:30. Then he jumped up and ran to his car to pick up Danny. It didn't take thirty minutes to get there, but it's better to be on time, right? Also, Danny looks really hot when his hair is messy and unstyled, and if he showed up early maybe he could see that.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the driveway about ten minutes ahead of schedule and Danny raced around the house for a shirt. The shirt he was planning to wear was still in the dryer and he needed something. He practically flew to answer the door, and Stiles had the surprise of his life when he saw Danny in a very tight, floral print shirt with a plunging neckline. Right then, Stiles decided that Danny could make literally anything look good.

"I must say your definition of 'casual' is a little different from mine."

Danny furrowed his brows and then noticed what he was wearing. "This, uh, is actually," he laughed nervously, "my mom's. My shirt is in the- the dryer."

Stiles changed his mind. This way cuter than slightly mussed hair. He stepped into the house and shut the door. Just then the dryer buzzed, and Danny jumped slightly.

"I'm gonna go get that, so I don't have to wear this."

"Aw,'s a shame. I was just getting used to the floral." Danny gave him a look and went to change. When he returned, he wore light slim jeans and a black v-neck.

"You needed to wash it?" Stiles said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean, now it smells nice." He took a step towards Stiles. "See?"

Stiles leaned in close to Danny's neck and inhaled the scent of the freshly washed fabric. "That smells-" he stood straighter and was suddenly very aware of how close he was to Danny. "That smells really amazing."

They looked into each other's eyes for a while before Stiles broke the silence with, "I made dinner plans..." and gestured vaguely over his shoulder.

"Fuck dinner," was Danny's only reply before he crashed his mouth against Stiles'. Stiles' nearly lost his balance, but Danny wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close.

Stiles started walking backwards pulling Danny with him never breaking contact until they reached the base of the stairs. They pulled away and Stiles looked at Danny for confirmation before leading the way to his bedroom. Stiles wasn't sure how he knew which one was Danny's, but he did.

Once they entered the room, it was Stiles' turn to shove Danny against the wall and begin his assault on his neck. He kissed the corners of Danny's mouth. He nipped at his jaw, and began to suck and nip and kiss his was down the larger boy's neck, leaving marks that would definitely darken by the next day.

He had only reached Danny's collar bone when he was flipped around, and Danny sucked on his earlobe. Pinning Stiles to the wall with his just body shouldn't have turned Stiles on as much as it did, but when that was coupled with Danny working on that sensitive spot below his ear, how could his knees not go weak?

Danny moved a leg between Stiles' knees and Stiles relished in the friction for his aching hard-on. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips on Danny's leg.

"Fuck..." he breathed. His eyes flew open when Danny moved his leg away and looked at Stiles seriously.

"Do you want to?" Stiles swallowed hard, before nodding. "Stiles, we don't have to. It's okay if you're not ready."

Stiles huffed, "Danny, it's not like you're the first guy I've been with. If I say I'm ready I'm ready."

Danny looked slightly hurt at that, "Okay." He said quietly, but Stiles brought a hand up to turn Danny so that he'd look at him.

"You may not be the first, but you are the most important." Danny beamed at that, and brought his hands down to cup Stiles' ass, and hoist him so his legs wrapped around his waist.

Stiles laughed, and kissed Danny as he was carried over to the bed. When they reached it, Danny practically threw Stiles onto it. Stiles squawked and his arms flew out as he landed, so it wasn't as graceful as he wished it was. Danny didn't seem to mind, though, because he was in the process of stripping down to only his tight black briefs that did him wonders.

He began to climb on the bed, but Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest. "One sec."

"What? Do you want to stop?" Danny recoiled quickly.

"No! No, definitely not. I just want to look at you because... well, look at you!" Danny blushed and started to fold his arms across his chest to cover his scars. Stiles moved forward and pulled Danny's arms away. "Danny."

"C'mon, Stiles." Stiles laced their fingers together and shook his head.

He moved around so he was kneeling and kissed Danny lightly on the mouth before moving slowly down his chest. He moved over and kissed along the scars on Danny's ribcage. He kissed down Danny's abs, and licked into his navel before rising again. He kissed Danny hard and when they pulled away he whispered into Danny's mouth, "Beautiful."

Danny forced the tears back and wrapped an arm around Stiles to fall together onto the mattress. He tried to put all of his emotion into that next kiss, but he knew he could never articulate or gesticulate what he was feeling. The emotion was so powerful he couldn't breathe, and he just held Stiles for a moment.

Stiles twisted then and flipped Danny so he was on top. Stiles crawled between Danny's legs pressing small kisses to his stomach on the way down. He licked along the outline of Danny's cock, admiring the tiny wet patch of precome.

He blew on the wet fabric making Danny whine and squirm a little. Stiles smirked and slowly pulled Danny's boxers down his legs, his erection springing free. Stiles stared for just a second at the prettiest cock he'd ever seen before licking the head tentatively. Danny's breath hitched, and Stiles took him into his mouth.

He moved down slowly, pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock. He brought his hand up to cover what his mouth couldn't. He only made it a few more strokes before Danny was guiding him back up to kiss him.

"If you keep doing that, Stiles," His pupils were blown wide and his breathing was ragged, "I'm not going to last very long."

"Duly noted. Also," Stiles ground his hips into Danny's leg "Your voice sounds so fucking hot when you say my name."

Danny had a wicked grin when Stiles looked up. "Duly noted." He flipped Stiles back under him and whispered in Stiles' ear. "Now, I'm going to pound you so hard you'll be feeling me for days." Then he sucked on that one spot below his ear, and Stiles was done for. He bucked up into the air where the other boy had been while Danny moved across him. He reached in his bedside drawer where he found lube and a condom.

He moved down Stiles body and pulled off his boxers, throwing them across the room. He kissed Stiles' cock as he pushed his first lubed finger into his sensitive hole.

Stiles moved around, but stopped when Danny took him into his mouth. He thrust in and out a few times before adding a second. Stiles moaned quietly while Danny scissored and stretched the younger boy. He crooked his fingers slightly and knew he'd found the right spot when Stiles' mouth opened in that perfect o-shape and he let out a loud deep moan that went straight to Danny's cock. All Danny could do as he moved his fingers was stare at Stiles' face. He was absolutely wrecked. His chest and neck were flushed, and his eyes were screwed shut in concentration.

Danny quickly added a third finger and once he was totally sure that Stiles was prepped he pulled out. Stiles whimpered slightly, but was quickly happy again when Danny rolled on and lubed up the condom.

Danny leaned forward to kiss Stiles and then guided himself slowly into his entrance.

"Holy shit, Stiles. Fuck." He pushed in and bottomed out breathing hard. He kissed Stiles as he pulled out and pushed in the first time, but the kiss was soon broken when they moaned into each other's mouths.

Stiles brought his legs up to wrap around Danny's waist to give him better access. This time Danny was able to thrust in harder and soon they picked up the pace so that Danny was pounding hard into Stiles and Stiles was matching him thrust for thrust. Their bodies moved together fluidly as if they'd been made for that sole purpose.

Stiles' nails dug into Danny's back and scratched red marks down it. A stream of nonsense spilled from Stiles' mouth as he got closer and closer to his peak. It mostly consisted of things like, "Danny, oh, God. Fucking- fuck..."

Stiles wasn't the only one, though. Danny was propped up on his forearms thrusting relentlessly into Stiles' ass.

"Stiles. Shit, you're so fucking tight. Yes, baby, fuck. I love fucking you. You look so good like this with my cock in your ass."

Stiles groaned. "Yes, love your cock in my ass."

"Fuck, Stiles."

Every time Danny said his name it drove Stiles wild, and he knew it. He was using it against him. Right then, Danny angled his thrusts differently and hit that perfect spot inside Stiles. He cried out, and grabbed Danny's shoulders.

"Right there, right there, right there, yes, oh..."

Danny hit his prostate over and over again the sensations were overwhelming. Stiles' orgasm hit him and he shook with the force of it. Stiles grabbed Danny's face and kissed him hard, and his ass clenched down around him. Danny thrust into Stiles once more before he fell down beside him, both of them breathing heavily.

"Holy shit."

"So... that happened."

* * *

**A/N: It happened. :D**  
**Follow, Favourite, and Review xx**


	9. I Just Don't Understand

They both stared at the ceiling for a few minutes basking in their post-orgasmic glow, and catching their breath. Eventually, Stiles rolled onto his side to look at Danny.

Danny didn't even have to turn to know Stiles was staring at him, "Stop over thinking it, Stiles." He turned to face him. "I can hear your brain working." He leaned in and gave the smaller boy a quick peck, "I don't regret it. Hell, that was some of the most amazing sex I've ever had." He stopped smiling for a moment, "Do you regret it?"

Stiles seemed to snap back into focus, "No! Of course not! I-" He sighed, and reached out to stroke Danny's side. The older boy relaxed at the touch and the crease in his brow diminished. "I don't regret it. That was just... That was the first time I've had sex with someone I actually care about. It's a lot to process." He continued to make mindless patterns across Danny's arm and side, which brought Danny more peace than it probably should.

"I get what you're saying." He moved closer so their faces were only a few inches apart. "I'm glad you don't regret it."

Stiles smiled wide, and Danny returned it. Stiles kissed him deeply and Danny brought a hand up to draw him closer, but that was when Stiles reached out to put a hand on Danny's chest. "Mmm," his words muffled by the other boy's lips. "Wait," he gave him a chaste kiss. "Wait, we can't do this now." The disappointment in Danny's eyes alone was almost enough to make Stiles change his mind, almost. "Because," he continued, "we have a movie to catch." He wiggled his eyebrows and started shuffling to get out of the bed.

Danny reached for his wrist, but Stiles was quicker. "Can't we just skip the movie, and go back to the part where I rock your world again?" He whined and flopped over on the bed to admire Stiles.

Stiles laughed, and began searching the room for their previously forgotten clothes. "What makes you think you rocked my world, huh?" Danny simply raised an eyebrow, and Stiles just scoffed and rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

He finally managed to find Danny's boxers and jeans, and threw them in the hamper. He found and pulled on a fresh pair of Danny's briefs and bent to pick up his own boxers. "Can I wash these here?" When he stood back up Danny was up and crossing the room to him.

"Yeah, definitely." His eyes roamed over Stiles' body. "Actually, I wish you would because you look insanely hot in my underwear." He wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close.

"Oh, really?" He cocked his head, and grinded himself against the taller boy, there was a twinkle in his eye that usually meant he was up to no good. Danny was used to it, though, and two could play at that game.

"Really. In fact, why don't you just wash all of your clothes here?"

"But then I wouldn't have anything to wear?" Danny deadpanned, and realisation dawned on Stiles' face. "Oh, you mean wear your clothes?" He smiled, "Yeah, okay."

Danny beamed, and found a flannel shirt and jeans for him, and picked out his own outfit. When he turned to look at Stiles in his clothes he groaned slightly, and Stiles smirked. "Don't get too cocky," he said when he caught Stiles' reaction.

"Oh, but I will. Very cocky." Danny rolled his eyes. "Danny has a fetish," Stiles sing-songed.

"Oh, my God, Stiles." He blushed and shook his head but smiled fondly at him as they walked out to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the movie theatre at 8:15, so they could be there early. "You pre-ordered tickets, huh?" Danny noticed when they entered, "Were you just really hyped for this date or eager to see this movie?"

"A bit of both, I guess. I'm curious to see how they portray the Winter Soldier in this universe. They've done a lot of stuff right with these reboots, comic-verse wise, but they've also been getting things wrong. You know, I wish my mom..." He bit his lip and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You want popcorn?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Danny studied his face briefly, but Stiles jogged up to the concessions stand and he didn't get a chance to get a read on him. Danny didn't know a lot about Stiles' mom aside from how she'd been so sick, and when she died Stiles wasn't in school for nearly a month. He remembered very little about her, but he knew she'd been really nice to him when he met her, and he'd liked her. He did have one specific memory, though. His mom was close friends with Mrs. Stilinski and Danny never saw her cry until the day she got the news.

* * *

Stiles returned with popcorn and two small sodas, practically bouncing with excitement. He looked slightly ridiculous, "You ready?"

Danny let out something akin to a giggle and was immediately embarrassed, "I- uh, yeah, let's do this."

Stiles briefly entertained the idea of pointing out that almost-giggle, but decided against it, "Okay, sweet! Lead the way." He swept his hand across his chest and bowed slightly.

Now, Danny actually laughed, and Stiles grinned and all he wanted to do was hear that sound forever. "Alright, then." He took Stiles' arm, and they went into the theatre.

When they sat down, Stiles turned to him looking oddly serious. "I must warn you: I get very into these movies."

Danny wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he figured he was okay with it. "Okay..."

"Okay." Stiles faced the screen again, and Danny chuckled, watching him for a minute.

He was content to just sit like that all day. It turns out, getting to know every part of how Stiles acted when he wasn't being self-conscious was so appealing to him that he missed the first two previews, that was when Stiles tapped his arm and pointed emphatically for Danny to pay attention.

* * *

They were only about halfway through when they got kicked out. It seems that "getting into the movies" was more than Danny had bargained for. Stiles had been talking the whole time which Danny didn't really mind _too _much except when Stiles would spot something not in line with the comics and he would go on a rant. It wasn't like Stiles was exactly quiet either. In fact, he was rather loud, and that would be why a few of the other viewers moved, and complained. It was when Stiles threw popcorn at the screen in frustration that the management had finally had it, and they "asked" him to leave.

"So... um, _wow._"

"I know, right? That was so not what happened in the comics it's unbelievable how could they-"

"No, Stiles. I mean, what the hell?" They were outside the theatre now, almost to the parking garage and Danny was, quite frankly, worried.

"Oh..." Stiles' expression went from frustrated to upset, and Danny immediately wished he could take back what he'd said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"No, Danny, it's fine. I know I overreact." He sat down on a bench facing the street, suddenly feeling very heavy, "I'm sorry I probably ruined the movie for you. It's just..." He trailed off again, and stared at the ground so hard Danny was sure he was going to burn a hole in it.

"You didn't ruin it, Stiles. What's going on?" He sat next to him, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day tried to study his face. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

For a while, there was a heavy silence that hung in the air, and just when Danny thought Stiles wasn't going to say anything, he took a deep breath and began, "When I was 5, my mom bought me my first comic book. It was _The Flash_. I carried it _everywhere_. I loved that book so much; I'm not even sure that it could be picked up without falling apart. My mom had loved comics when she was a kid so she was really happy that I did too. Going to the comic book store became a weekly ritual of ours. It was the best part of my week. I would pick out like twenty and she'd somehow reason me down to five. We read them when she was putting me to bed, every single night until I was 8. We would also watch superhero movies _all_ the time.

"There was this theatre, um," He was quiet for a second to compose himself, "and it showed old superhero movies. It's probably my favourite place on Earth. We made that a weekly thing on comic store night, too. Then, if any new movies came out we would wait a few weeks before seeing it, so we had the theatre to ourselves so we could be as loud and obnoxious as we wanted. People would get mad at us, but we just didn't care. It was like we were the only two people in the world when we saw those movies.

"There were a couple of times we tried to take Scott with us. He got too annoyed with our chattering, and yelling, so we stopped taking him and it was just us. No matter what that week was like or what was going on, we always made time to go to the movies. That was the one constant, you know?" He brushed a tear from his cheek. "Sorry, I didn't... Anyway, when she got sick we couldn't go to the store or the theatre, so I would bring the books to her, and read them to her. I would also bring DVDs and put them in the hospital TVs. She would pull me up onto her bed and we'd cuddle and have the best time just being together. Just the two of us. When she died," tears were falling steadily now, "my whole world shattered. My everything was gone. I was only 10. I didn't know how to handle that!

"Comics became my life, even more so. I relied on them so heavily. I still sort of do. So," He took a deep breath, "seeing superhero movies is hard for me. They remind me of her and I don't really know how to watch them without acting like I did with her, when it was just us." He rubbed his eyes, and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

"Stiles," Danny grasped his chin and turned him to look at him.

That was when Stiles lost it, he let out a sob, and Danny pulled him in close. He wrapped himself around him, and held him as he cried. Danny rubbed his back a little and kissed his neck and head and whatever he could reach. He murmured quiet reassurances as Stiles clung to him. He kept repeating, "I don't understand. I just _don't get it_."

After a while he calmed down, and simply rested his head on Danny's shoulder. "You know," Danny said softly, "I like to cuddle, too."

Stiles sniffed and couldn't help but laugh. They remained quiet a little longer, then Stiles spoke once more, "Will you- uh- will you stay with me tonight?" He raised his head to look in Danny's eyes. "You don't have to..."

"Of course." He brought his hand to cup Stiles' face, and pulled him in for a sweet and all together soothing kiss. "I'd love that." They rested their foreheads together momentarily, and then Stiles stood. He reached a hand to help Danny, and they walked to his car once again, Danny's arm protectively over Stiles' shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for that. I actually made myself cry writing this. I wanted to show the tender side to their relationship because it's vital to their story. Also, thanks to Cricket for her ideas in coming up with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! :) Follow, Favourite, and Review xx**


	10. The End

3 months later...

* * *

Neither Stiles nor Danny could remember a point in their lives where they'd been so happy. Even with all of the chaos that resulted from the werewolves (that Danny revealed he had known about all along due to an unfortunate run-in with Derek Hale several years ago) and Beacon Hills literally being a beacon for trouble, they always managed to be okay. They had each other.

In those rare times when they weren't together, they were texting or on the phone or communicating in some way. They drove everyone crazy. Any chance they got they were all over each other. Pretty much every member of the pack had been scarred in some way by their "overactive sex-drives." That's how Jackson had said it anyways. Stiles didn't think he really had a right to judge considering the amount of sex Jackson and the rest of his partners were having, but he didn't say anything... at least not to his face.

Danny was constantly telling everyone he met about his boyfriend and how proud he was to have him. Stiles always had a hand on Danny's ass or arm to show off his boyfriend in a more public manner.

They were two idiots in love and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I'm sorry to end the story so abruptly, but this really felt like a stopping point for me. I figured I should end it here rather than drag things out pointlessly and poorly. I hope you enjoyed it! xx


End file.
